


Fedorable

by hungryhungryhobbits



Series: A Collection of Fanfics about Brodad [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungryhungryhobbits/pseuds/hungryhungryhobbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dad asks Bro a silly question, which gets him a silly answer. Inspired by a text post I saw on Tumblr.</p><p>The first of a collection of Brodad fanfics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fedorable

\- - pipeFan413 [PF] began pestering koolkid123 [KK] - -

PF: If you had to describe me in one word, what would it be?  
KK: why  
PF: *shrugs* Just curious.  
KK: perfect  
KK: sexy  
KK: manly as hell  
KK: hot  
KK: funny  
KK: genuine  
KK: adorable  
KK: kind  
KK: old-school  
KK: way out of my league  
KK: i could go on  
PF: I said one Broderick, and stop flattering me.  
KK: im a lyricist  
KK: how do you expect me to think of only one word to describe you  
KK: and im not flattern im tellin it like it is  
PF: *rolls eyes* I'll give you some time to think about it then.  
KK: cool lemme just go look in the dictionary to see if i can find somethin

\- - koolKid123 [KK] is now an idle chum! - -

You scoot away from your computer with a put upon sigh. You pick up your most recently acquired picture of James Egbert and analyze if for what must be the 100th time.

He's wearing a crisp white fedora and has a cream colored pipe clenched between beaming pearly white teeth. Endless blue eyes stare back at yours (into the camera really, but you like to think otherwise). His long sleeved button up shirt strains against his muscular frame and a black tie hangs loosely around his neck, the only thing out of place in his sharp business attire. In the back of your mind you wonder if he's wearing a size too small shirt just to show off. His hands are rested on his John's shoulders. He is truly the epitome of a proud father. You wonder if that's a good word to describe him. "Fatherly."

You think about it for a moment before deciding that, no, that's not good enough. You sigh and rest your head on one hand, elbow on your desk. You take another glance at the photograph and the first thing you notice is his fedora. You always see him wearing it, both in pictures on Facebook and whenever you're chatting on Skype.

That and his pipe. Although you rarely see any smoke coming out of it, it's always there. You asked him about it once and he told you he didn't want John to get something from second hand smoke. Somehow it's comforting to have it with him. He can be really adorable sometimes. Him and his fedora and pipe. You catch yourself smiling dumbly at the picture and your first instinct is to snap back into your poker face. You do, for a second, before letting your lips relax into a smile again. It's not like anyone's here to see you, after all.

You look back at the photo and, for some reason or other, the word fedorable comes to mind. You're surprised at how perfect that word is in describing James. If that word was in the dictionary, you'd be able to look it up and see his name as a description. Yeah. You've got it.

KK: i couldnt find anything in the dictionary, but ive got it  
PF: Oh really now? I thought you'd just let the topic go and hope I'd forget about it.  
KK: how could i be so heartless as to even think of such a thing?  
KK: to leave my boyfriend without such valuable information could drive him mad with curiousity  
KK: i dont think id be able to bear having such terrible guilt all my life  
KK: knowing it was my fault that he got sent to a mental hospital  
KK: because i purposely brushed off such an important task  
PF: Are you about done yet Broderick? I'm curious to know what you came up with.  
KK: are you sure youre ready for this  
KK: its pretty intense  
PF: Yes, I think I'm ready.  
KK: fedorable  
PF: I beg your pardon?  
KK: fedorable  
KK: if i had to use one word to describe you it'd be fedorable  
KK: cause youre so adorable with your fedora all the time  
PF: That's not even a real word!  
KK: it is now  
KK: i sent an email to the websters dictionary people with your name as the description  
KK: you could look up the word fedorable and you will literally see your name  
PF: I don't know what to say.  
KK: shhh you dont have to say anythin just bask in the glory of it  
PF: Thank you, I suppose.  
PF: I better go, I have to make dinner.  
KK: aw okay  
KK: bye  
KK: i love you  
PF: I love you too.

\- - [PF] ceased pestering [KK] - -

You sit back in your study and laugh at yours and Broderick's chat log. You don't really appreciate being called adorable but you can't deny the fact that you do always wear your fedora. You should've known he'd pull something like that. It's almost silly you thought he could be serious about a question like that now that you think about it. You shake your head fondly and turn your computer off and head to the kitchen, a small smile still on your face as you cook.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for reading this! Comments and kudos are much appreciated. :D


End file.
